Returning to Earth
by Soozer8
Summary: When Rocket plays around with the controls of the Milano, he crashes the ship severely injuring Peter Jason Quill. They run into a group who call themselves the avengers, but Loki has other plans for the Half human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is Soozer8. As i have a HUGE crush on the one and only starlord, i decided to make a Guardians of the galaxy and Avengers crossover.**

**Leave comments and ENJOY!**

**GOTG and AVENGERS Crossover**

"Shit shit shit!" The Raccoon grumbled as the infamous space ship named the 'Milano' hurtled through Earths atmosphere. He fumbled around with the controls but to no avail, he screwed up. Big time. Suddenly, the green, beautiful assassin darted out followed by muscley maniac and a huge walking plant, as they were rudely woken suddenly from the angered creatures growls and curses, not forgetting the sudden jolts.

"STRAP IN!" He yells to the baffled and frightened guardians. They do as he says, but they begin to question him angrily, as they totally forget about their sleeping captain, the owner of the ship, the... earthling. A crash was imminent but there was nothing they could do, they were doomed to crash into a beacon of lights, those lights saying, 'STARK'. As the guardians of the galaxy's destination grew closer and closer, their captain emerges from his quarters, hair messy with his thin orange head phones perched on top. He skips into the cockpit before his heart starts to punch through his slender figure. Fear spreads across his scarred face, too fast, he couldn't control the panic as he launches himself past the seated allies for the controls.

"Fu-" his curse was cut off as they crashed into the magnificent building. His world went black, all he felt was pain, it stayed, threatening to never leave, but more came as the roof collapses on top of him. He screams out but he is knocked unconscious by , falling debris. The peace of the dark consumes him whole.

"Shit," the raccoon, vermin, thing muttered.

"Congratulations," the assassin spoke "you could have killed us, wait... where's Peter?" Immediate concern for their ally spread a cross the room.

"I am groot," the tree spoke, his vocabulary is limited, but the raccoon named rocket spoke,

"Yeah yeah, you always agree with Gamora" he buried his face in his tiny paws before lifting it to asses the damage.

Though there was one other witness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 wooo! Remember to comment they really help! ~Sooz**

As the sky grew darker and darker, a playboy billionaire stays and tinkers with his creations. His name is Tony stark, well of course you've heard of him. I mean he's the Iron Man! As he worked on his latest creation, a single mask that let's you breathe in space. Genius, even though it's already taken. Just as he finishes the last touches of the bulky item, an anomaly is spotted out of the corner of his glistening eyes, he mutters to himself as he strides towards the large window, his brow furrows. There hurtling towards the tower, through the night's sky, was a spacecraft.

"Jarvis," Tony spoke to his A.I "get everyone up here now please" within seconds captain America was by his side, followed by Bruce Banner, black widow Thor and slowly by a sleepy Agent Barton.

"What the hell stark," muttered the sleepy avenger as he walks sleepily towards the marvelled group by the window,though his partner, black widow gave him a rather dangerous look.

"Clint, shut up and look at this." Bruce says, his face sweating with concern. But Clint just rolled his eyes and walked over.

"It's Coming straight for us," boomed Thor, unfortunately he did not have his hammer, there was nothing that they could do. The group braced themselves, holding their arms up to protect their eyes from the bright light shining upon them. With an almighty crash, the spacecraft smashed into the top floor of stark towers, a small shock wave ripples through the building, and with hearts in their mouths, the Avengers rush to the site where the ship lay, embedded on one of the floors. Fear takes over some. They have no idea what this will bring...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the words of support, as i feel down A LOT it really makes my day shine! Strap yourselves in as its gonna be a LOOOONG story x**

Shocked, the creatures un clip themselves from their seats, the same ones which stopped them from getting a single scratch. They immediately start looking around for their lost comrade. After a scan of the wreckage he was nowhere to be seen.

"The powers dead," the raccoon said gruffly, rubbing his face with his paw. As the smoke empties out of the cockpit, soon the silhouettes of a group of people become visible. One was holding a shield, another with a bow, two with guns, though one looked like a plasma gun, another with a hammer but the last man was unarmed. Who where these people?

The unscathed Guardians poured out into the rubble filled room. Hands raised as a sign of retreat.

"Hello..." Gamora spoke quietly, as if all the confidence had been wiped out of her. "We mean you no harm" Her arms shook as she held them in front of her. The raccoon growled but she quickly silenced him with a dangerous glare.

"Who are you?" Tony asked, his face full of confusion.

"My names Gamora, that's Rocket," she points to each guardian that she mentions, "That's Drax, and He's Groot, be patient with Groot he has a limited vocabulary" "and you are..."

Her heart is pumping through her chest as they stand in silence, staring in awe at one another.

"Tony"

"Bruce"

"Natasha"

"Clint"

"Thor"

"Steve"

She nods in acceptance as she looked at each each and every one of them

"Where are you from" Natasha's voice is soft but the fear is left behind, "more importantly how did you get here?"

"I am Groot" the tree rumbled, though no-one understood so they just stood there confused.

"He says we were on our way to Terra, but we lost control and was pulled to your planet," the raccoon mumbles "jack asses" Gamora quickly kicks the creature and begins to speak in a kinder fashion.

"Please help us, our friend has gone missing during the crash, we fear for his life." Gamora started again, speaking mainly towards the other, and only other woman. She gulps as she finishes, "He wasn't strapped in like the -" she was cut off with pain filled groans from under a pile of rubble,

"Son of a-" they hear his curse from underneath it all.

The guardian's quickly rush over, only to spot his blood covered face through the cracks, the avengers run over to help move the rubble, but Clint and Natasha hang behind

"I do not like the Raccoon" he mumbled to her, only to receive a smile back.

"Peter? Can you here me?" Gamora says with haste, he mumbles something but no-one could understand him.

The strongest men begin pulling off the large chunks of the solid brick roof, exposing the blood covered body below.

"Oh no..." Gamora winces at the sight of her friend, her captain. THE Starlord.


	4. Chapter 4

When the men had finished pulling off each chunk of the ceiling, there in front of them, lay a blood covered body belonging to Peter Jason Quill.

"What's his name?" Natasha gently asked Gamora

"Peter, he must have flown through the windshield" she says looking back at the Milano.

"Wait... is he... human?" Tony asked wondering how on earth could an human could have gone to space in a ship like his.

"Partly" the raccoon spoke up "that's why we were on our way to Terran" Unfortunately he wasn't wearing his classic red jacket so Peter's skin took a lot of damage. He had been crushed underneath a large chunk of rock. So there where a lot of concern for his major organs.

"We need to get him to a hospital" Steve began to focus on the aid of this being in front of him.

"No chance, they find out he's half Alien, then they will get shield involved and they will be all over us like a rash," Bruce confirmed

"Excuse me?" Drax's deep and heavy voice spoke up.

"Shield.. its a-" Bruce started defining shield but he was swiftly cut off by Drax's voice.

"No, all over you like a rash..." his face full of confusion.

"It's a metaphor Drax" Gamora says as she checks Peter's pulse.

"He has a pulse, it's week but it's there" Gamora sighed looking at the broken body. In a moment of silence, they here the faint noise of music, Peter's music.

"Where's that coming from?" Clint muttered

Gamora takes the Sony walkman out of Peter's broken hand.

"This," she puts it beside her "he never leaves it behind"

"Is anyone a healer?" Drax pipes up

"I was once a nurse, I'll have a go" Natasha speaks up kneeling beside the injured man "we need to get him to the infirmary quickly" without warning Groot bends down and stretches branches to carefully turn the man over. The sight was ghastly, cuts and deep lacerations all over his body. His black clothes were stained with his crimson blood, torn from the rubble and singed from sparks. He looks peaceful, too peaceful for Gamora's liking.

Steve Rodgers quickly picks him up one arm under his torso and another under his knees. The rush to the stairs and go down to the infirmary...


	5. Chapter 5

**I know my chapter are short, i just like to leave people wondering whats gonna happen next, please comment -Sooz**

Pain.

White hot searing pain, melting his skin, burning it's way through his body. The crash hurt like a bitch, but as be regains consciousness...

Pain. It shoots through his broken body, the unstoppable force reaching out to each nook and cranny. He groans quietly.

Pain.

And nothing else. He hears voices, many unrecognizable until he hears the heart warming voice of his furry companion,

"Hey shut it, i think he's waking up!" Suddenly a firm pressure pushes on his chest making him wince in pain. As his face relaxes, his action is immediately forgotten when Rocket speaks again, his voice quieter than before.

"Ah jeez, sorry Quill." The young man slowly opens his eyes, only to see blurs as blood obstructs his vision. A single twitch send pain through his nerves.

Shit.

Peter's head is tilted to the left, through the blurs he can make out stairs, people, doors and lights. He dare not move a muscle. Someone was carrying him. He was too high to be Drax. Groot was still young so it couldn't have been him. He felt... wet. All over his clothes, skin. Everywhere.

Blood.

He blacks out. The darkness is somewhat comforting, inviting him in and never lets go. It's peaceful.

Before the darkness takes him whole, he hears worried voices, almost shouting around him.

"Dammit Quill stay with me!" Those where the last words he heard before slipping into an unconscious state.

"Put him on this bed" Natasha instructed Steve, he did as he was told, he gently lay the unconscious body on the white sheeted bed before stepping back to allow her to do her work. She picks up a scanner and moves up and down Star Lord's body. It picks up internal damage such as;

Broken ribs, arm, hand, leg, foot, as well as a pierced stomach, liver damage and a bad head wound.

"It's all too severe for me to treat" black widow sighs "he needs a hospital fast, Tony call Nick fury, tell him about Gamora and her friends" 'friends' that's an over statement "Bruce get an ambulance, the only thing we CAN do is clear up his cuts."

"You know this will cause a lot of trouble" Tony informed Natasha but she just nodded and smiled before gesturing every one out of the room apart from Gamora.

Gamora quietly picks up some damp cotton balls and begin dabbing his cold, pale face. She takes great care, treating as if he could shatter at any moment. The two Assassins work in silence until Black Widow breaks the silence.

"So, how did you two meet" her voice is calm, she spoke as if they knew each other since they were kids.

"I needed a stone, it's called the Infinity Stone, but Peter got it before i, we both had hatred towards Ronan, that's why we wanted it... to betray him. We ended up killing the Accuser, before locking the gem away, it's been said that he still holds the energy within him." She ends her story with a sigh

"What do you do... here" she asks inquistivly

"Well we are a group called the Avengers, we save the world from threats like Loki, Thor's evil brother, do you guys gave a name?"

" yeah, we're the-"


	6. Chapter 6

Ok i want to quickly bring up a few points concerning the comments,

1) i got a comment saying that it is written weirdly, all i can say to that is yeah I'm not brilliant at English, but I'm putting in the effort, no I'm not proud of it but the action will start soon i promise.

2) thank you to those who have favourited, followed, liked and commented on my story, more Peter Whump to be coming soon so stay tuned!

Thanks for reading -Sooz

Laughter echoes through the large open room and rings around the small mammals ears,

"'Guardian's of the galaxy' what kind of name is that?" Tony stark laughs

"Hey! It wasn't my decision, blame star-dork," he spat back, teeth clenched in anger

"Star dork?" Thor asks, his head at an angle as his brow furrows in confusion.

"He calls himself Star-Lord," Drax growled

Everyone in the room chuckles at that, breaking the 'awkward' wall in between them.

"I am Groot" the tree speaks, his voice is low and calm

"He's asking what planet we are on" said the raccoon facing his newly found 'friends''

"Your on earth" The silent archer speaks up

"Peter quill is from earth, is he not?" Drax asks rocket

"Yeah, the jack ass has been in space for 12 years"

Before anyone else could say anything Tony's A.I spoke again, startling Steve Rodgers who has only just gotten used to the technological world he is in today.

"Sir, an ambulance from shield has arrived, shall i send them up?"

"Yes please Jarvis" Tony says keeping his gaze towards the furry creature that sits in front of him.

"So tell me" he began to talk to the Rodent "how did Peter end up in space and... what happened, while you were there?"

"He got abducted, by a thug called Yondu, then we saved billions of lives by harnessing the power of an 'infinity stone'"

This caught Thor's attention

"Like the one my brother has... tell me how long were you holding it?" He steps forward, his muscly figure towering over the small mammal,

"Well shit-lord up there,, he held it for like 2 minutes, the rest of us barley managed one before he used the power to destroy Ronan the Accuser, hah what type of name is that?" The raccoon laughs, cradling his newly built gun to his Chest,

The man's heart starts to thump in his chest, knowing that Loki wouldn't be far behind in his search for the second well, part of it anyway.. he sighs heavily,

"Well when we see Nick fury again, we shall warn him that invasion is imminent."

"Tell me what?" A man walks forward out of the elevator, his one eye set on the creatures before him.

All eyes are turned to him.

"Why should we tell you, you wasn't able to tell us that you were going to use the teseracts power to create super weapons" Tony mutters,

"Because i would like to know, why there is a green and red man, a raccoon and a tree-man sitting on your couch and also why there is a space ship embedded on your top floor." This threw the room into awkward silence, as he eyed the billionaire pouring himself a drink.

"Well rocket at his friends here crashed, they were on their way to a planet called terra i believe but their comrade who is currently being held in the infirmary, wasn't so lucky"

"Ok and i heard the word invasion" he said, his brow furrowing but the expression stays the same. Concern. Thor then speaks up,

"Well, Peter held an infinity stone, long enough for him to absorb some of it's power," he paused to look at Clint, who wasn't too keen on this infinity stone business. "Loki already has one, mind." Clint shuddered trying to get rid of the memory. "He'll go wherever he can get it, our friend Peter, well he has what Loki wants, he'll do whatever he can to get anywhere near the power."

Nick fury immediately pulls up his wrist to his mouth and mutters,

"Agent Hill"

"Yes sir"

"Please ensure that the casualty coming in with me is put in a confined location"

"Yes sir" after that he nods and heads for the elevator where it opens revealing an injured Peter lying on a stretcher, with Natasha, Gamora and three doctors.

Nick fury joins them, and with a nod, he left.

"Right, it's getting late Clint can you take rocket, Thor you have Groot and Capsicle you have Drax"

"Please don't call me that" Steve buts in

"Can you show these gentlemen to your floors, try not to kill each other, Clint I'm looking at you." He sighs and goes to asses the damage, nothing Tony couldn't fix.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG SO MUCH LOVE! THANK YOU**

**To answer the lovely zoey999's question yes there will be a little romance, but between who i cannot tell hahaha, now onto the story! X**

Rocket and Clint

The two boys trudged their way up the stairs in complete silence, Clint didn't even look down to the small raccoon who tries to catch up with his quick light steps.

"Hey slow down" the panting raccoon gasps, but gets no reply.

"Look, i might be what you call a human but can you at least say something?" Rocket was now getting very agitated at the humans actions,

"Sorry, I'm not to keen on raccoon's from another world, let alone aliens," he said startling the raccoon as he has not realized at how quiet his voice was.

"Aliens... what are they?" Rocket was now holding his gun ready to fire

"Alien, it's what you are"

"Hey ain't no thing like me, c'ept me" the raccoon spat. After a few minutes of awkward silence, they arrived and Clint's floor , he opened the door into a dark room filled with ropes, leading up to almost tree like branches twisting and turning about 6 feet above their heads, rocket was amazed.

"Make yourself at home," Clint mutters as he effortlessly climbs up a rope to his next. Rocket tries the same but it took him a while to get himself onto the canopy of prosthetic branches, he sees Clint in the corner cleaning his bow as he sits surrounded by arrows, all of different shapes and sizes.

This is going to be one awkward stay.

Cap and Drax

The men were second to go up to their floor, though they were both up for conversation.

"So tell me, how old are you?" Drax begins

"95" he says proudly

"Really, you do not look it." He continues in confusion

"That's because i slept for 69 years"

"That's impossible!" Drax gasped

"Not really, i was encased in ice for half of it, my plane crashed in the arctic, that's where i froze until i was found"

"Your poor soul" Drax grumbled as they reached Steve's floor, he opened the door to a tidy room, filled with cases of books titled 'WW1' 'WW2' 'MODERN DAY' e.c.t

"Why so many books?" Drax asked perplexed.

"Well after being frozen for so many years, i have some catching up to do..." he gestures to his large couch, and gets our blankets and pillows.

"Will this be ok?" He asks cautiously

"It shall be sufficient for my needs, thank you" he nods and walks over and places his shield on a hook on the wall, before sitting on his bed with a book titled 'The hitchhikers guide to the galaxy.

Thor and Groot

"So my tree friend" Thor began, swiftly walking up the steps to his floor, "i understand that you crashed here,"

"I am groot" he mumbled

"Ah, it was the furry little creatures fault, how so?"

"I am groot"

"Why would he tamper with the controls?"

"I am groot"

"A bomb? On a small space ship?"

"I am Groot"

"A pyromaniac indeed"

"I am groot"

"My hammer is called mjölnir, and through it i can create thunder, tell me, what are your powers"

"I am groot"

"So I've heard, ah here we are!" He says opening the door to his royal looking room, he puts mjölnir down with a thud and walks to close his curtains. There wasn't much in this vast room, a few expensive looking paintings, a large curtained bed, and a few books on a shelf.

"I am groot"

"Of your sure, i don't need to sleep as much as a mortal man" but groot had already began constructing his bed, his arms extended pushing out branches which quickly entwined with one another.

"Fascinating" Thor gasped as groot finished.


	8. Chapter 9

***sighs***

**So last chapter, little bit boring but what if Loki comes looking for Peter, what will happen? Who knows **

**Also if you hadn't noticed already, I'm dropping a HUGE hint towards the Avengers Infinity war, not going to give spoilers. Some stones have already been brought up in various movies such as**

**Avengers - Loki s spear has the mind gem!**

**GOTG- Peter holds the bloody space gem!**

**Thor- the portal is the power gem!**

**Oooooh and to answer questions, **

**Yes Loki is coming in with other villains**

**Yes this is after captain America winter soldier**

**Coulsans died in the avengers back in 2012 so no its Nick fury and agent hill **

**Oh and also i don't know if Thor can talk Groot i kind of made an assumption there :p**

**Enjoy, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"Agent Hill" Nick fury called through the door into the control room. She immediately turns and almost runs over to him, she walks with him while they follow the close to death man on a stretcher, surrounded by doctors shouting orders with a worried Gamora and Natasha behind.

"Yes sir" she says confidently, not a sigh of expression on her face.

"I would like to introduce you to our new guests, agent hill, this is Gamora and her acquaintance on the stretcher is Peter Jason Quill."

She nods and walks in front of the stirring Starlord. Escorting them all down into the centre of the huge base.

As Gamora tries to catch up the busy doctors, her eyes fixed on Peters closed ones. How she longed for them to be open again just long enough for her to see the deep hazel eyes underneath. When ever she looked into them she saw mischief, a sense of adventure, a playful young man. But the tiny little glints in his eyes, she knew that it was love. The same love that she could never show, as an assassin, it was hard to show any 'love'. Her gaze was suddenly broken when those closed eyes began to flutter open, but they were quickly shut back together in agony. He mouth opened teeth clenches as he groans in agony, his body wriggling, his soft hands digging into the white sheets which are slowly turning red from his crimson blood.

"Ok giving him another 5 of morphine" a doctor declared pulling a needle out of his front pocket of his long white coat. He pushed the tip into the back of Peter's skinny hand, luckily, this was one of the only things that wasn't broken, he then added a small tube. The pain was muffled for a little while longer. The team immediately burst into a room filled with wires, liquids of all sorts and medical instruments. The pull the stretcher up next to another bed with pristine white sheets and a small white pillows, there didn't seem to be another object in the room that wasn't white. Not including their uniforms and Peters clothing, well his skin was certainly getting there, it was staining with blood again despite Gamora and Natasha's work.

"Ok on my count" the same doctor from before said again "1, 2, 3!" They carefully picked up Peters still but conscious form and placed him on the other bed, they began cutting off his clothes, cleaning out the cuts with a liquid that seamed the really inflict pain on Peter. He continues to cry out do the leas doctor makes a decision.

"Ok we are going to have to sedate him" another doctor said reaching for a needle with a purplish liquid inside, he injects it into the tube on the back of Peter's good hand.

Gamora watched in awe as the doctors worked their magic, cleaning the cuts, running tests, bandaging him and attaching several bags of different coloured liquid to the one tube. When they were finished, he just lay there silently as he was dressed in a white tee shirt and 3/4 length shorts. Because of his broken foot.

As soon as the doctors left, it was just Gamora and Peter left, an hour or so pass but the green assassin sits next to him on the side of Star lord's bed. She places a hand over his messy, red hair and uses her thumb the rub back and forth over his forehead. When Gamora was sure that no one was around, she began to sing. Her favourite song from Peter's well loved 'Awesome Mix 2'

'Listen baby, ain't no mountain high, ain't to valley low, ain't no valley wide enough baby,' the words pour out of her mouth, the beautiful melody dancing through the ravagers ears.

'If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far,

Don't worry baby,

Just say my name, I'll be there in a hurry you don't have to worry,'

She was about to move onto the chorus but she was stopped when she noticed two deep emerald eyes staring up at her.


	9. Chapter 10

**Ugh sorry for the wait, my fingers have been really sore since I burned them in science on Wednesday... it's short but it's sweet ok.**

xXxXx

As Gamora stares down intently on the green eyes staring back, she remembers all the times he has gone in harms way for her, he threw himself in front of flying knives for her, bullets... even grenades, just for her. Oh how she wanted to kiss those thin cherry lips of his, but she couldn't find it in herself to do it. Same goes for Peter, he knew that if he made a move, then it'll be bye-bye Starlord and hello 'dead lord'.

Peter stared intently up at the green figure in front of him, his eyes were hazy and governing to droop, he forced himself to keep them open, to give her hope, to see her beautiful face that he would do anything for.

He pushes his lips enough to pull off a small smile,

"You know I've got a thing for assassins," he joked, his voice was raspy, he had been asleep for days. Gamora finally smiles wide, showing her flawless white teeth behind her rosy pink lips. She wraps her slender arm behind his head, and the other caresses his pale pace, she smirks as she feel the short stubble of a beard he is attempting to grow. Just as he begins to slip back into unconsciousness Gamora quickly plants a kiss on his dry lips, he kisses back but soon releases as he falls back into oblivion.


	10. Chapter 11

Sorry it's been a while guys just been very busy with homework.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Peter wakes up once again. His body is throbbing and his head feels no better, when he opens his eyes he winces at the sudden bright light, as he looks around his face fixates on a pale man. His jet black hair is slicked back onto his shoulders, he wears a dark green outfit with golden decorations along with a large golden spear. The end of the stick is glowing blue just like the infinity stone he had held. Shit.

"Son of a bitch" peter muttered, his throat was on fire.

"Ah I see that you are awake!" The man spoke, he had a foreign accent and spoke with a creepy smile.

"Tell me what do you know about the infinity gems?"

"Excuse me"

"Infinity gems, you held one tell me where it is"

"Look man I have no id-" peter was quickly cut off by a punch to the face before being transported away from the comfort of the bed.

XxxxxxxxxX

"I wonder how shit - lords doin" rocket mutters to the giant. ... Ent standing next to him.

"I am groot"

"Yeah yeah we probably should go see 'em gamoras sleeping though"

"I am groot"

"Fine we'll go now"

Rocket huffs and walks over to the avengers who seem to be taking an interest in drax

"Hey jack asses can any of you take us to peter" they just turn and stare at the small creature standing before them.

"Looks like someone just woke up" Steve jokes

"Look guys, Steve made a funny!" Tony elaborates as usual, this causes everyone to laugh.

"Yeh sure we can take you, how about we all go, get to know him a bit better" Bruce suggest.

"Come friends, let mjölnir take us!" Thor booms holding a pop - tart

"Ah shit, turn it down a notch will ya?" Rocket snaps, Thor shrugs as everyone walks over, stands in a line and puts one hand on each others shoulders. This reminded rocket too much of the infinity stones, but he growled with drax and copied what the awaiting avengers were doing.

Thor began swinging his hammer round and round beside him and in a flash, they were at the shield hospital on the helicarrier, It seamed quiet. Too quiet, they all walk in to the smell of smoke and blood, tripping over debris they look around.

"Let's see if we can find peter" Natasha suggests looking down at a bloodied body, "how does this not remind you of Budapest" she mutters to clint who tries not to hear her. They quickly jog down a long corridor until they find what was once peters room, they knew it was his from the notes hanging off the end of the unoccupied bed. Tony read it aloud,

"Broken ribs, broken leg, both broken arms, severe head trauma, gash across stomach, phnemothorax and small amount of sepsis" this broke rockets heart. It was all his fault, him and his stupid mechanical brain.

"We need to find him, before it's too late," Steve confidently said

"It was Loki" a voice said from the door, the three guardians and six avengers turned to look at him, it was nick fury. He was breathing heavily and was bleeding from a wound on his cheek.

"We put a tracker on mr. Quill for good measures, he's in Frankfurt, Germany" Germany, this provoked unwanted thoughts in Steves mind.


	11. Chapter 12

All of the avengers piled onto a large helicopter like plane (A/N idk don't judge). All apart from Steve who stalled to talk to fury.

"Do I really have to go?" He whined

"Is the sun coming up?" Fury growled

"Yes sir" Steve sheepishly replied

"Then get your ass on that copter and go!" His voice getting louder with each word.

Steve huffed and in his new navy blue suit, strapped himself into a seat opposite rocket.

The first 2 minutes were sat in silence, but Tony couldn't handle it.

"Hey rocket ever heard of shawarma?" Tony asked

"What the fuck is shawarma?" He spat back.

"Oh my god as soon as we have your friend we are going,"

Natasha rolled her eyes and sank back into her seat. Watching clint carefully while he tucked his legs into his chest and stared out of the window into the clouds.

"so, man of iron" drax began "remind me of this man who calls himself Loki?"

"My brother," Thor began "he nearly destroyed Manhattan with his army he calls the chitouri." Clint shivered yet again fear and death streaking through his dark hazel eyes.

"He has an infinity gem already, his selfishness has driven him to want more, something like the powers that Thanos wants"

"Sounds like your brothers an asshole." Rocket sniggered

"Do not speak ill of my brother!" Thor boomed,

"Thor what did I say about using your indoor voice?" Tony said pathetically through his metal suit.

"Sorry" Thor muttered, there were a further few minutes of silence,

"So legolas, sure your up for this!" Tony spoke in general concern, a first for everyone.

"As long as I get to put an arrow through his eye socket I guess I'll be alright," he muttered

"Not until I blow him up first," rocket

"Not until I rip out his spine," Drax

"Not until I slice him into a thousand pieces," gamora finally spoke

"I am groot,"

"Welp you guys are nice cuddly creatures!" Tony joked, everyone just rolled their eyes and chuckled part from rocket who just growled

"But bit until he is trialled in Asgard first, then you can murder him."

"Wow really? Cuz 30 minutes ago you wanted people to stop bad mouthing your brother , now you are going to let us beat the shit out of him!" Tonys face lit up as he spoke.

There was a moment of exchanging tactics until Bruce got curious,

"Tell me rocket, what exactly happened to make peter hold the infinity gem?" Gamora sighed then told the long story on how they all met on xandar, how they got taken to the Kyln, then nowhere, then the collector, then yondu, then back to xandar then peters pain.

Peter woke with a start. Feeling pain fill his body and his wrists. His wrists hurt so much. He was still wearing his white hospital clothes, but his casts had been ripped off, now all he felt was white hot pain.

Lol cliff hanger, thanks for all the love guys! I really appreciate it. And to show how much I do, I'm hoping to get two chapters up by tomorrow, so stay tuned. ~ sooz x


	12. Chapter 13

Welp guys, I'm sick. So you can expect a few more chapters, sorry bout grammar and stuff like that, I write these on my phone... -Sooz

xoxox

Pain. Peter awoke yet again in agony, his wrists were bound together by chains, as were his feet while he was stretched up against a cold wall. He slowly opened his eyes to the same face which he had seen not too long ago. He groaned, he could taste a horrible coppery flavour lingering in his dry mouth.

"Hello, Mr. Quill," it was that creepy accent again, "Or is it Star-Lord?" He chuckles,

"It's an outlaw name," Peter rasped, "And who the fuck are you?" He breaks into a painful hacking cough, when it subsides, the voice spoke again.

"I am Loki, king of Asgard." He walks closer to the red headed man, smiling. Peter looks around the room, dirty brick covers the walls, floor and ceiling. There is a single window on a wooded door, the only source of light.

"You have something I want,"

"What?" Peter mutters

"Part of an infinity stone, you see, Mr. Quill, when you held it, part of that stone became part of you, I want that part." Seriousness wipes over Loki's face.

"Dude, I don't know what you are talking about," Peter lies,

"Liar!" Loki growls as he thrusts his sceptre into Peters abdomen, he cries in pain but Loki just stands there and laughs.

"You also know where the other part is, don't you?" He utters

"Wha- no!" He spits a crimson liquid as he speaks,

"If you do not know what I am talking about, then what is this- " The God of mischief pushes the tip of his sceptre into the Star lords bare chest, he pushed it in slowly, painfully, revealing a purple glow emitting from his second blessing wound. Peter struggled against his pain, kicking his restrained ankles until they too bled. He needed Gamora here, and Drax and Groot. Eh what the hell, he needed Rocket too! A scream escaped his lips, an agonising scream which filled the dark cell. The God just laughed at his pain. He pulled his sceptre out before walking to the door.

"I guess we are going to torture you until you tell me," he grinned then walked out of the door, slamming it shut.

"C'mon quill, you gotta sit this out... For earth..." He muttered before he lost consciousness.

Xoxox. Now for everyone's thoughts

Clint felt like shit. (A/n bit like me) he really didn't want to be part of this Loki malarkey, but he decided to stick with it for his friends. And also to beat the shit out of Loki for being a bastard and killing at least a thousand innocent people.

Natasha felt empathy towards her fellow woman. If it was Clint, she would do anything to ensure his safety. He was her companion, much like Peter is to Gamora.

Steve felt nervous, it had been around 72 years since he has had to fight in Germany, but he was going to suck it up to bring justice for a fellow human lost in time.

Tony felt like Tony. He didn't have his armour on, as it sat in a small box at his feet. He was very curious to whome this Star Lord was as he is the only human to have traveled so far out of the Galaxy.

Thor felt betrayed. How dare his brother attack a fellow human and how did he escape an Asgardian prison? Thor was going to beat the shit out of him as soon as he lays his eyes upon his brother.

Bruce felt angry. Not Hulk angry, but angry. How dare that price of crap escape and put billions of people at risk, the Hulk was going to smash his ass into the ground. Again.

Drax, like Bruce was angry, his friend was injured and more the likely being tortured because of the rodent! He was not impressed by the raccoons actions.

Groot felt sad. He wanted to be there to help his leader but instead his leader had been captured. Groot was going to do everything he can to help.

Rocket felt guilty. Because of his selfishness to build a bomb, he has pretty much killed his leader, the only person that accepted him for he is. Him and his stupid mechanical brain.

Gamora was near to tears. Assassins can't cry, but she was near to it. She loved him, and he loved her back. To she was going to kill whoever this Loki man is.

Xoxox

I was told to make my chapters longer... So I did your welcome xxxx


	13. Chapter 14

Here's another chapter for you! Please leave comments on what you think so far and tell me anything that you would like to see! -sooz

Xoxox

Peters P.O.V

Ugh, why do I feel... Wet? And ugh my stomach hurts like a bitch, why are my insides trying to da-. Why am I here again? Oh right that bastard Loki kidnapped me and brought me here, he wants the infinity stone. What do I do? I'm guessing that this guys evil and wants to wipe out the Galaxy just like Ronan did... I'll try and wait it out... For earth...

3rd person P.O.V

Peter opened his eyes, his head was throbbing from a fever. His body was wet with a mixture of sweat and blood. So much blood, he was surprised that he wasn't dead already. He had only been there a day, felt like eternity. He could feel the tremble in his hands and the stab wounds were turning a disgusting colour. 'great' he though 'infections already settling in'.

Suddenly, with an almighty crash, the door burst open.

"Hello mortal, I see that your weaker than I though" a devilish grin stays plastered on Loki's lips.

"...mm... No.. W-we..." Peter mumbles with the energy he has left.

"Uh, yes you are, and because you are, you are going to tell me where the infinity stone is!"

"... N... Ver..." He mumbles again

"Okay," he says shortly before slicing into peters arms, Peter cries out in pain as at least 30 deep incisions are sliced into his paled skin.

"Now are you going to tell me?"

"No"

Another 10 cuts are placed, then ten more, then another ten, then another. Peter now had thrown his head back, teeth clenched and hyperventilating in pain.

"Still not talking, weakling?" The God laughs. Through peters barley open eyes he sees the sceptre being risen yup above the glowing purple ins incision on his chest. Loki's eyes glow blue, just as the stab in his sceptre does. Suddenly a piercing pain rips through peters mind. He tries to fight it, he is successful, the pain fades as Loki backs away,

"I'll be back" the God spat, before slamming the door as he exits the room.

Xoxox

The avengers and nearly complete guardians sit watching in a dark forest. A huge compound sits in the centre heavily guarded by blue eyed agents.

"So cap', what's our plan of attack?" Tony whispers, then they all turn around to face one another in a circle.

"Ok so, clint, you will enter in through the vents along with rocket to open up that back door" he points as he speaks. "Then Natasha and Gamora with stealthily take out the guards in front while we follow," the two women grin mischievously at one another. "Then we will split off, Groot, Thor and Drax will go one way, Gamora, Natasha and I will go another, Tony and rocket, you two will disable the cameras and any other technological equipment that they may have. Clint you scout out the area through the vents cause you know how they work" Steve then turns to Bruce, "Bruce, you stay here with the bird, make sure the medical equipment is ready, God knows what they did to him in there." Everyone nods and without a sound Hawkeyes off running for the outside access through the vent.


	14. Chapter 15

As Peter blinked the tiredness and pain from his eyes, he is greeted by another person. His feet were dressed in slick black shoes, his legs were dressed in the finest suit trousers. (I'm English) and his body was dressed in the blackest suit you will ever see. His face was darkened by the room, so it was unclear what he looked like and unsure of his accent.

"Hello mr quill," he spoke, the venom practically dripping from his mouth.

"Fuck off," Peter growled back, fighting to stay conscious.

"Hahahah," the mans teeth glowed in the darkness, a piercing white glimmering the before his eyes. "That's no way to greet a guest!" The man raised his gloved hands and gently placed them under peters chin.

"Your week Mr quill," he spat, "your week because you let this happen to yourself," the man lowers his hands, "your not a guardian, you're a petty human, unlike me."

"Who- who are you?" Peter gasps, the blackness entering his vision of the upteenth time.

"Not important, but what is important; is how we will get the stone out," the man signalled two green faces men, their ears were long and their body's skinny but so strong. The men un bolted his chains from the wall and let him fall limp on the floor...

MEANWHILE IN THE VENTS

"Agh, it's so hot, how can you like these metal death traps!" The raccoon moaned as he walked through the stuffy vents.

"Shh!" The agent silenced as he had to crawl through them, ignoring the discomfort circling around him. They paused at every inter section, every grate so hawkeye could hear where he needed to go. They crawled for what seamed like hours for rocket, but only a few painless minutes for clint.

"Hawkeye what's your status?" Captain America asked into his earpiece. (now they're on a mission, we have to call them by their code names)

"I'm looking into the control room now, I'm gonna drop in take out the guards, leave rocket to tamper with the cameras, then I'll clear a path to the door then open it up," Hawkeye whispered back.

"Roger that," Cap said before the line went silent. Hawkeye grabbed a knife from a holster in his combat boots, leaving his bow still unused on his back. He carefully lifted up the grate and placed it on the other side in front of him. When he got a good look at the guards, they weren't exactly human. A mixture of tall blue men and;

"Skrulls," he uttered

"Mother fucker!" -iron man, but as he hasn't got his suit for stealth reasons, he's just Tony.

"*Russian cursing*" -black widow

"Oh dear, look guys if you need me... I'm here..." -Bruce

"I like to think of skrulls as paper people," -drax

"Good because there's ALOT," Hawkeye said dropping down putting a knife into a skrulls neck and throwing about 3 smaller ones into the others necks. The choked and spluttered on their on blood before falling to the floor in a bloodied heap.

Satisfied with what he had done, Hawkeye caught rocket when he jumped from the vent and left him get to work before finally grabbing his bow and notching an arrow.

As rocket scanned the controls Hawkeye silently fired at least five arrows which pierced the hearts of many enemies. As he ran down the corridor stepping over the body's acting a bit like a cat, he was abruptly stopped when he heard commands being yelled from behind. He raised his arms up as a sign of surrender as the two guards walked forward. Just as the creatures stood behind him, he used his elbow to knock out one, then with his other arm, he got it into a headlock where he snapped his neck.

Hawkeye turned around to make sure that he wasn't being pursued by anyone else, then ran over to the small metal door, upon opening it he gave a loud bird call, like a seagull of sorts. This was followed by the sound of feet stomping against the grass until the others got in. He shut the door behind them as they began their race to find Peter.

(Epic transition)

The two guards dragged Peter by his shackled up hands out into a corridor. The suited man led them into a brightly lit room, filled with glowing machines surrounding a metal table. The guards threw Peter upon it, summoning a grunt from their prisoner. They pulled the chains off of the man then the suited man grabbed a huge needle, tubes and wires were exiting the back, he stood back and prepared to plunge it into the Star-Lords chest.

(Epic transition)

The silent corridors were filled with an agonising scream.

"Peter!" Gamora yelled as she ran down the corridors following the agony filled crys. The avengers and guardians followed, taking out every skrull and bifrost that they saw. They soon came to a stop where they found Loki and the suited man talking out side of the room.

"Red skull," Steve muttered

"Brother what are you doing!" Thors angry voice boomed and could be heard from the next country.

"Stop this," he said calmer

"Fuck that," Hawkeye muttered as he planted an arrow in Loki's knee, the god fell and he did the same with red skull.

"Take that you son of a bitch," Hawkeye spat as he led the team into a room where the screaming was coming from...


	15. Chapter 16

The raccoon, assassin, maniac, tree, bird, spider, playboy billionaire philanthropist, capcicle and the Demi God rushed into the room. At least 20 scrulls and 10 bifrost were there.

"Hawkeye, widow, gamora and Drax, take out the left, and rocket, groot, Thor take out the right, Tony try and get to whatever they are holding Peter in, make sure we are not too late." As soon as captain America had finished, they were already on the case, killing everything in sight. Shields, arrows, bullets and fists were flying everywhere, within a few painless minutes of fighting, everything was dead apart from the guardians and the avengers.

Tony was fiddling around with the machines that line the room, re routing do dahs and cutting the power to thingamajigs. And there in the centre, Peter lay on a cold metal table, wounds bleeding and probably infected by now, but the worst thing, was the huge needle sticking out of his well toned chest. The area around where this neadle penetrates the skin, was glowing a bright purple.

"They wanted the infinity stone, we need to get him out and back to the Milano," Gamora stated as she pulled the needle out of his chest, blood running free when the metal was out.

"Yeah well the Milano is broken, how are we meant to get off of the planet let alone xandar." Rocket spat

"It won't be broken for long, but we might be if we don't get the fuck out of here." Tony said a bit panicky, he felt a bit naked without his suit, it was unnatural not hearing Jarvis. But he understood, they needed to be stealthy, he was so going to make a stealth suit later. Anyways he shut off the power and wiped all traces that they were even there before helping clint prop the guy up and drag him out of the room. They were greeted by Loki, a devilish grin stretching across his pasty face.

"Brother, why?" Thor asked, emotion bubbling up from the sheer loudness.

"I need what he has," he points his sceptre at the bleeding young man I front of him. "The power, the glory."

"Wait this is like fucking Manhattan." Hawkeye rolled his eyes,

"No this is more, I can have earth, the Galaxy, everything!" The man with the sceptre growled.

"Oh shut up you fucking twat!" Tony shouted. But rocket had other ideas, do you remember that gun rocket used at the start of guardians, the one he used to electrocute Starlord just before they got caught by xandarian police. Yeah, he used it. The God shook uncontrollably on the floor, he laughed and led the way. Electricuting everything he sees, even the man with the red skull, but cap finished him off by decapitating him with his shield. They all ran out to their plane, Bruce immediately stood up and helped clint and Tony put Peter on the medical bed, after strapping him in, he too hot in his seat as they flew off the the shield helicarrier.


	16. Chapter 18

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once they were on board Peter was immediately whisked away to the medical bay, Thor flew back to Asgard, Tony and Bruce ran to their lab to do some science bro shit, clint and Natasha went to spar and Steve... Well went to his quarters for a well earned nap. This left the guardians standing there like lemons as men and women dressed in black rushed past them, going from 'something stupid, to nothing at all'./div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After a few minutes of aimlessly wandering the halls, the eyepatched Man greeted them yet again.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So tell me, who are you and how the fuck did you get to earth"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"1 month laterdiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"About a month later and the Milano was good as new thanks to Tony and so was Peter, well almost. They all piled onto the ship, Peter made sure the two awesome mix's were still there before going to the door to say good bye. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thank you guys, it's the first time for 16 years since I've been to earth, again thank you,"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You should come a again sometime," Steve saiddiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah, I think I will, but make sure those bastards aren't here when I do,"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Roger that,"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ik it's short but I couldn't think of anything else, don't hate it's like 3am right now! COMMENT and tell me what you thought, if u want me to carry on I will or make a follow up story, anyways thx for the love and support, COMMENT and until next time div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-soozdiv 


End file.
